The present invention relates to a device for rewinding and replacing strip type springs of concentric coils in equipment such as chain saws, weed cutting implements, etc. and in particular relates to a device for rewinding starter springs used in pull-cord starting mechanisms of internal combustion engines.
Heretofore, when it was necessary to replace a strip type spring used in conjunction with pull-cord starting mechanisms of internal combustion engines, it was generally done by hand requiring a person to wind the spring in a tight coil and then place the spring within the housing of the equipment. This was a tedious, difficult and time consuming operation. Attempts have been made to produce tools for accomplishing this purpose and several patents have been granted showing and describing such tools. Some of the previous tools require the operator to wind the spring, remove the wound spring by hand and place the spring in the housing using one's hands or plyers. The handling of the spring often resulted in the spring becoming unwound, thus having to repeat the procedure again from the beginning.